sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Strahm
Special Agent Peter Strahm was a FBI agent assigned to the Jigsaw and Amanda Young, Detective Kerry's case. He appears in Saw IV, Saw V, and Saw VI. He is the protagonist deceased of Saw V. Appearance ''Saw III'' It should be noted that in a flashback in Saw V (which the timeline is in Saw III) Strahm was mentioned by Jigsaw when he said that he knew that Strahm would come. ''Saw IV'' Special Agent Strahm is first seen along with Agent Perez on the scene of Detective Kerry's trap. He is the more logical thinker of the two, figuring out right away that there has to be a second apprentice of Jigsaw's, since Amanda Young is too light to get Kerry up herself and Jigsaw is, as a cancer patient, too feeble. Strahm and Perez had received a message from Detective Kerry before she was killed, in which a key was supplied to him with the message, "open the door and you'll find me". Perez and Strahm had also been told that two officers might be in danger and she told that Amanda was a apprentice of Jigsaw. Kerry presumably knew this because Daniel Matthews told her about Amanda right after she finds him in Saw II. Along with Perez, Strahm followed Lieutenant Rigg's trail of games, unknown to him that he and Perez were also part of a Jigsaw game. He ripped a camera out of the wall at one scene after deducing that the warning concerning two officers in danger were in fact he and Perez. Strahm also questioned Jigsaw's ex-wife Jill on the side about how and why her former husband became Jigsaw. After becoming more aggravated with Jill, he realized the location of Rigg's final test was in fact the Gideon Meatpacking Plant. Learning the location of the plant from Jill, Strahm raced over to the plant and called for back-up before entering. By the time of the final test he was nearly behind Rigg as he continued to move through a meat-packing plant. Instead of following Rigg, however, Strahm stumbled into the ending path of Jeff Denlon's game from Saw III (thus revealing that the events of the preceding movie, Saw III, were occurring at the same time of the current movie, Saw IV). When Strahm got to the end of his path he found a heavy steel door. Opening it, he found Jeff Denlon, who had just killed Jigsaw. Strahm demanded to see Jeff's hands, but in blind rage of finding out his daughter was in danger of dying, Jeff attempted to attack Strahm, believing him to be in alliance with Jigsaw. Strahm quickly killed Jeff in self defense. But before Strahm could do anything else, Jigsaw's actual apprentice, Detective Hoffman, shut and locked the steel door, sealing Strahm inside the medical room along with the corpses of Jigsaw, Amanda Young, Jeff and Lynn Denlon. ''Saw V'' In Saw V, Strahm returns as one of the protagonists. At the start of the film, he ends up finding a secret passage inside the operating room where Jigsaw, Lynn, Amanda, and Jeff were killed, revealed by glow-in-the-dark paint. The tape inside warns Strahm not to proceed down the hallway, but Strahm disregards the warning and moves onward anyways. An unknown accomplice captures him and places him in the Head Box trap, with the intent to drown him by filling it with water. Strahm gives himself an emergency tracheotomy with a pen in order to sustain his breathing and ultimately survives the trap, much to Hoffman's surprise. Recovering in the hospital, Strahm begins to track down Hoffman after hearing Perez's final words that suspect Hoffman as Jigsaw's accomplice. Rummaging through files and wishing to interrogate Jill Tuck one final time, Strahm becomes obsessed with the case. Hoffman, knowing Strahm was tracking him down, sets up Strahm as a suspect for being Jigsaw's accomplice by strategically planting evidence. He eventually tracks down Hoffman to his home, and subsequently to the Glass Box Trap. Hoffman and Strahm then fought each other but Strahm managed to get the upper hand and break Hoffman's nose. Strahm forces him into the box and locks it. However, the tape in the room stated that if Strahm went into the box, he would still be alive. The box begins to descend into the floor as the walls start sliding forward towards the center, revealing the room to be a giant trash compactor. Strahm tries to escape through the grating in the ceiling, but is eventually killed by the converging walls that crush him to a pulp. At the end of Saw V, it is revealed from the tape recording that Strahm was set-up by Hoffman to be Jigsaw's apprentice. While being crushed in the final room, his body therefore cannot be found and it leaves Strahm as the suspect. Erickson, desperate to find Strahm, had put a tracker on Strahm’s cell phone, that Hoffman has placed at the end of the Neck/house trap, in an attempt to frame Strahm. Erickson arrives at the room and believes that Strahm is Jigsaw's apprentice, leaving Hoffman to resume his work as the next Jigsaw, undetected. ''Saw VI'' In Saw VI, Strahm's death is shown again. Hoffman exits the box that he used to escape the closing wall in Saw V and sees Strahm's pulped remains and his severed hand. Lindsey Perez turned out to survive Saw IV and wants to help Hoffman on the case. While they investigate they find Strahm's fingerprints all over the traps confusing Perez wondering why he would be so careless, knowing her partner would do better then that. It is later revealed that Hoffman took Strahm's severed hand to plant fingerprints on the crime scenes to continue framing him. Throughout the film Perez and Dan Erickson continue to investigate Strahm's alliance with Jigsaw leading them to find a tape from Jigsaw. Both the detectives decode the message and find out Hoffman is Jigsaw's second apprentice and Strahm was innocent. When Erickson and Perez discover this Hoffman kills them both, but not before demanding to Perez who else knows about his identity to which she weakly replies "Everyone". Hoffman kills her and burns their bodies after again planting Strahm's fingerprints throughout the room continuing to frame Strahm as the final suspected Jigsaw apprentice. He is then seen in archive footage at the end of the film. Category:Characters Category:Deceased